


No Rest for the Ricked

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my other work, "No Rest for the Wicked"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of my story 'No Rest for the Wicked'. It's not entirely necessary to have read it before reading this one, but it would probably make more sense. 
> 
> Comments are welcome. Thanks for reading!

 

 

Morty Smith had complicated thoughts when it came to his relationship with his grandfather. Not quite a friend, not quite a father figure, but somewhere in between. But if he could say anything definitive about their connection, it was that it was stronger than anyone else’s in the house.

Or at least, that’s what he’d thought.

Morty was lying on his bed gazing up at the ceiling. He recalled back on the first time he had noticed the change. It was about two weeks ago when he, Rick and Summer had been on a mission to find some sort of scientific detail on a planet just past Gazorpazorp.

“W-What are we looking for again, Rick?” Morty said slightly annoyed, sitting in the backseat. It seemed like Summer always got to sit up front whenever they traveled anymore. Morty hadn’t minded so much in the beginning, but now it seemed like she was tagging along for EVERYTHING. The strangest part was, Rick never tried to stop her. He would roll his eyes with a dismissive ‘whatever’ and let her get away with jumping in the car.

“C-Christ Morty, how-how many times do I have to explain myself to y-you?” Rick said with his typical irritation.

“I-I’m taking you guys to a planet called Blokgvin 78. They have a r-rare bug I’m looking for.” Rick said as he tilted his head back to take a swig of his flask.

Morty noticed Summer giggle and glance at Rick casually. He caught Rick returning the look with a grin. It was really starting to piss Morty off. It was like the two of them were in on this big joke they wouldn’t let him in on. He huffed, crossed his arms and sat in the back of the vehicle in silent resentment.

About twenty minutes later the space ship skidded to a stop outside of a forest of blue and green trees. The trees were oddly shaped, almost like knives sticking out every which way. They glistened in the two suns burning in the sky, and Morty felt drowsy by the heat. He was the last to step out of the car and felt a sinking feeling as he hit the ground. He looked down at his feet and realized he was standing in some sort of sand, but it was somehow damp, pulling at his feet as he moved forward. He looked over at his grandfather and sister, observing how they were similarly affected. Rick had already begun to sweat and wiped his brow with his arm. Summer winced as her shoulders began to pink in the exposure of the elements.

‘ _Idiot Summer. She shouldn’t be running around in a tank top all the time. This should be good._ ’ Morty thought smugly. His jaw dropped when he watched Rick’s reaction. He had expected him to laugh at her, yell at her… anything but what he did.

Rick looked at Summer and began to pull off his lab coat. He gathered it over his arm as he offered it to her.

“H-Here. You need to-to cover your shoulders.” Rick said in an even, low tone.

Morty could have sworn he saw his sister’s face flush as she nodded in quiet acceptance. But that wouldn’t make any sense. Yeah, it must have just been the intense heat. She moved her arms through the jacket to put it on.

They began to walk towards the sparkling mass that laid ahead of them.

“All-all right you little t-turds. Be CAREFUL. These-nasty little, sharp guys right here… they’ll leave quite the-the mark. Don’t touch anything.” Rick said as they began to weave their way through the maze. Rick went in first, with Summer close behind him.

Morty began to trail behind slightly, unable to fully keep up with long legs of his sister and grandfather. He was about to pick up the pace when he suddenly felt a white hot pain in his left shoulder. Morty cried out as he hit the hot, melty ground. He looked up to see his sister looking back at him, a horrified expression on her face.

“MORTY!” Summer screamed, unable to move. Morty, still on his hands and knees, turned his head to see the grotesque, huge serpent-like creature behind him. Raised up about six feet, the creature was completely black, save a couple dozen terrifying red eyes all over its body. The thing bared its fangs, dripping a bright green liquid.

Morty was completely frozen, unable to react properly in the thick of the ground. As the serpent drew back to take another blow at Morty, it was stopped halfway in the path towards him by an explosion. Morty winced as the smoke settled and looked up to see the creature writhing in pain, but still alive. Quickly over its shock, the creature focused on something beyond Morty as it slithered over him.

Morty looked again towards Summer to see Rick, shielding Summer and holding his ray gun, still pointing it at the creature. Before Rick could shoot again, the creature swept his legs with a hidden tail out of Rick’s vision. Rick fell into a nearby tree, piercing his forearm through one of the sharp branches. Rick cried out in pain as the creature closed in, ready to finish him off.

Rick looked up at the alien with an angry, pained expression. “S-SUMMER! THE-THE GUN!” Rick shouted.

A split second later, it was over. The serpent went slack to the ground with a huge thud. Summer was shaking, holding the ray gun. Morty was able to get to his feet, the pain in his shoulder subsiding. Summer tossed the gun aside and ran to Rick, reaching him before Morty could move his legs.

Rick was squinting his eyes in pain as Morty realized the full extent of his injury. His forearm completely impaled by the tree, blood rushing down his elbow. Summer, crying profusely, began to reach down to help break the tree to release him. Rick held up his other arm to stop her.

“N-NO. D-don’t… t-touch it…” he staggered. He gripped his own arm and forced himself forward, followed by a sickening slosh sound. Rick fell to his knees, still holding his injured arm. Morty was still in shock at the slight of so much blood. Not just any blood. Rick’s blood.

Although Summer was still visibly upset, she didn’t miss a beat as she pulled off the white lab coat. She wrapped it quickly and tightly around Rick’s arm, creating a tourniquet. Rick looked down at his arm for a moment, slurring a string of curses. He looked up at Morty, his words strained.

“God d-damn it, M-Morty… are you h-hurt?”

“N-No, Rick… I’m not sure-h-how…” Morty stuttered, still slightly frozen. Rick let his head hang as he continued to struggle to speak. Rick took his non-injured arm and began to rub his chest, as if it was feeling tight.

“S-Sounds…sounds like n-no venom be-before… he bit you. But-but, kids… th-these trees… I-I have to get…need to get b-back home.” It was the last Rick was able to get out before collapsing. Summer caught him by his torso, holding him up from the ground.

“MORTY! H-HELP me! Please!” Summer cried, trying to get Rick to his feet. Morty finally felt his legs again as he ran towards Rick, grabbing his opposite side. They started to weave painfully slow, in and out of the forest before making it back to the space ship.

Rick was barely conscious, his breathing quick and shallow. Summer got into the space ship first in the back seat as Morty gently laid him down in her lap.

“M-Morty, you know… how to drive this thing? Can you… get us home?” Summer asked through sniffles.

Morty quickly hopped into the driver’s side and pressed a few buttons on the dash, the car coming to life.

“Y-Yeah, Summer. It’s ok. He’s-he’s going to be ok.” Morty said nervously.

With a lurch, they took off into the sky. 

 

 

After they got Rick safely back to the garage, Summer helped him drink an antidote that was tucked away in his metal cabinets. A small glass vile with purple liquid that smelled like rotten eggs. She had tilted Rick’s head back as he sat on the floor and helped him drink carefully, holding his face.

Rick had eventually recovered a few hours later, completely fine. But Morty still couldn’t get over what he had seen in the car when they were driving back to Earth.

Maybe Summer didn’t know there was a rearview mirror, or maybe she didn’t care who or what saw her. But Morty’s eyes had widened in shock when he looked up to see his sister kissing Rick on the forehead and stroking his hair. It was an innocent gesture enough, but there was something a little too…romantic about it.

It made something in Morty’s stomach feel uneasy.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Anyone who knows Rick Sanchez understands a few defining truths about him as a person. The first and most apparent truth that Rick is a creature of instant gratification. He gets what he wants, when he wants it. It’s never mattered in the past who he hurts in the process. Secondly like most of us, he craves a good high. Anything he can use to distract himself from the present world is welcome. This second truth lies in relationship to the third, in that Rick Sanchez has an addictive personality. Science, alcohol, drugs, women. Some hit harder at times than others, and only a couple so far have lasted the test of time. It was the combination of these truths about Rick Sanchez that led him to the continuing affair with his 17 year old granddaughter.

When he returned from B-838 with Summer through the portal, he wasn’t sure exactly what direction their…’relationship’, should go. They had stepped through the portal, hand in hand, and immediately separated as they fell into the garage with Morty’s back facing them.

Morty had been confused and somewhat annoyed that he wasn’t invited to go off on the latest adventure when they returned. But if Rick was being honest, he considered it a Godsend that Morty was waiting for them in the garage that night. One thing was for sure, he didn’t want to be alone with Summer anymore until he had this figured out. He needed to at least attempt to make an effort against his own evil.

Unfortunately for Rick, Summer didn’t give him much time to make an intelligent decision. Rick knew he was hooked the first night when she snuck into his room at 2:33 in the morning. He had heard the door creak open, but pretended to be asleep, hoping to discourage his known visitor. But she didn’t fall for it, and had slipped herself quietly and smoothly in-between his sheets, pressing her warm body against him. It took approximately forty-five seconds of Summer caressing his hair, shoulders, arms and back from behind before he spun around to kiss her.

Touching Summer made Rick feel like he was burning. He wasn’t sure if it was from her blush or the fact that his nerves were on fire. Either way, he fucking loved it.

Rick’s brain was completely fried, and his body felt like pulsing electricity as he fucked her. It was up there with some of the best highs he’s ever experienced. Only this one didn’t give him an awful hangover. Not a physical one, anyway. Rick knew what he was doing was wrong, and in the back of his mind he always knew he would eventually face some sort of horrible consequence for his actions. But it didn’t stop him from keeping his door unlocked at night.

The situation changed a couple weeks into the sneaking around. For the most part, Rick and Summer kept their relationship completely normal in the daylight. He called her an idiot teenager while she exchanged means glances at him across the dinner table. Someone would only notice a difference if they ever bothered to paid attention to Rick’s subtle touches on her. An extra hand on the shoulder, the way he grazed her waist as he walked by, and countless other undetectable flirtations that drove her crazy. It wasn’t until the night they were almost caught that the situation changed.

It was around 12:30 in the morning, much earlier than their usual meetings. Summer crept over to Rick’s room in the typical fashion, opening the door slightly to slip inside. Summer, in her tank top and shorts, crossed the room to slowly lower herself on top of him as she kissed his neck with Rick lying on his back. She was sitting on top of him as he grabbed her neck to pull her closer to him. Kissing her deeply, he was mid-way up her leg when they both froze from the voices in the hallway.

“BETH! I-I just checked Summer’s room! She’s gone! BETH!” they heard Jerry yell from the hallway.

“Oh, fuck…” Rick breathed as he quickly sat Summer up, breaking their kiss. She began to quickly smooth down her hair, her hands shaking.

“What-what should I-I do?” she whispered frantically. Both standing in the middle of Rick’s dark room, he quickly thought of a plan. More voices filled the hallway.

“Mom? D-Dad? What’s going on?” Rick reached under his bed to pull out a small round, metal ball with several buttons. He pressed the top one and it began to hum to life.

“Summer’s not in her room or anywhere downstairs, Morty! We-we have to find her!” Rick opened his window and tossed the ball into the front yard.

“Wait, WHAT Jerry? Summer is gone?!”- Beth’s groggy voice added to the group

“D-did you check everywhere? I-I-Is Rick here?” The contraption fell onto the grass, small blue lights blinking faster.

“That’s right, I forgot to ask him if he’s-“ Jerry began, but he wasn’t able to finish as a loud explosion filled the yard.

“W-What the HELL?!” Morty shrieked as he, Beth and Jerry ran downstairs out of the front door to see where the noise had come from.

“G-GO. _Now_.” Rick whispered to Summer as he pushed her towards the door. She turned around, her expression somewhat hurt from his coldness.

He rolled his eyes and leaned down to pull her into another deep kiss. He quickly pulled her away and held her face close to his own.

“L-Later. We…we have to figure out s-something else.” Rick whispered in a husky voice as her pushed her out the door. They heard the other three family member’s voices carrying up the stairs as Summer ran towards the bathroom and shut herself inside.

“Geeze, what the heck was that?” Jerry asked, rubbing the back of his head as he came up the stairs.

Summer waited a few seconds before emerging casually from the bathroom.

“Hey guys. Why is everybody up? And like, what was that noise?” she asked in her best dumb-teenager voice.

“SUMMER!!” the other Smiths yelled. They all stared at her in the bathroom doorway, mouths hanging open slightly.

“W-Wait, you were just in the bathroom? Jesus Christ, Dad… you-you-you didn’t think to check the BATHROOM?!” Morty yelled at Jerry.

“What the f-fuck are you people yelling about?” Rick had now opened his bedroom door, joining the spectacle in the hallway. He couldn’t miss a chance to see Jerry look like a total idiot. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed in his white tank top, leaning against the frame.

“Nothing, dad… Jerry thought Summer was missing, but turns out she was just in the bathroom.” Beth answered thickly.

“But-but I could have SWORN the light was off when I walked by the bathroom!” Jerry exclaimed.

“Psh. What-ever, Dad. Get like, glasses or something.” Summer huffed as she strolled passed her parents back to her bedroom.

“But-but!-“ Jerry started

“…Come on Jerry, let’s go back to sleep.” Beth sighed. She turned to Rick one more time before leaving the hallway.

“Dad, did you hear that explosion? Do you know what that was?”

“Oh, that… y-yeah actually, I was doing some work in my room and dropped the…thing slipped out-out of my hand. Sorry, about that sweetie. Goodnight.” Rick replied quickly, shutting his door.

Beth turned with a shrug back to the bedroom, dragging Jerry along with her.

Morty, the last one in the hallway, also retreated to his room. He couldn’t be certain, but he thought he heard an audible groan from the other side of his wall- his grandfather’s room.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

After the incident, Rick knew he couldn’t put himself in that situation again under Beth’s roof. The idea of explaining his shameful, sick need to be with Summer made Rick physically ill. He needed to come up with a better plan. The next day was Saturday, and Rick strolled into the living room from the garage. Summer was sitting on the couch on her phone, and didn’t look up when Rick entered the room- even though she felt his presence immediately as her pulse began to quicken. Jerry was reading the paper, Morty and Beth occupied with something in the kitchen.

“Uh, um.. S-Summer could you, uh.. h-help me with-with something… in the garage for a second?” Rick stuttered. He felt like a complete idiot, but this wouldn’t be difficult to get passed just Jerry. He didn’t even look up from the paper after Summer responded.

She looked over at him casually and said, “Sure, grandpa Rick.”

Something stirred in Rick’s lower stomach as she said those words, but he momentarily pushed the feeling down as she stood from the couch to follow him to the garage. When they entered the room Rick went directly to the driver’s side seat of his spacecraft and motioned her towards the vehicle.

“Get in.” Rick said in a low voice.

She nodded silently and climbed into the passenger’s side, securing her seatbelt.

They didn’t make eye contact until about a minute or so outside of Earth’s atmosphere. Summer was the first to break the tension.

“So… where are we going?” she asked quietly, looking him over. Trying to gain any clues from his body language.

“Nowhere.” Rick responded. He looked behind him to see Earth, a tiny flicker of light in the blackness of space. Far enough. He reached forward to pull the break on the spacecraft. It halted slowly, leaving them suspended in the darkness of the universe, the only light provided by millions of stars and planets around them. Rick had taken her up here to be alone, to talk, to figure this out. He took a moment to turn and face her, silent, his arm still draped over the steering wheel on the unmoving vehicle.

“S-Summer, we… we can’t keep doing what we’ve been doing a-around the family. You-you know I typically don’t give a shit wh-what other people think of me… but, uhh… this… is a little different.” Rick said carefully, still looking at her.

Summer nodded, still staring at him. Rick felt his breath hitch as Summer climbed over the center console to straddle him in one swift movement. He didn’t resist her, and he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms looped around his neck. She leaned forward to his left, breathing him in.

“You…you’re right, Rick. I don’t see any family up here, do you?” Summer whispered in his ear. She turned her head slightly, kissing his neck.

Rick reached up to grab her shoulders, pulling her back so he could see her face. He stared at her closely, his breathing heavy. He could see a little flush on her cheeks and Rick could also feel his face become warm. It was the first time since they began the affair that they had seen each other in any kind of light. Most nights were composed of blank bodies accompanied with taste within the darkness of his room. It all seemed too real in the spacecraft.

“S-Summer…” Rick said slowly, with a hint of resistance in his voice. He closed his eyes and released an exasperated breath, hands leaving her waist to run through his hair. Summer deviously let her hands move slightly up and down his torso as she let him complete his thought with her sway. Given her current position, she was pretty sure she had the upper hand to influence him in whatever way she wanted.

And what she wanted, was him.

She felt she waited long enough before kissing again, and they started diving deeper into their lust for each other. They both knew all of the bullshit he was about to ramble off. And they both knew that neither would buy it. After all, Rick knew he wasn’t going to convince Summer it was wrong if he couldn’t even convince himself. He was addicted. And he wasn’t ready to admit he had a problem.

 


	3. Chapter 3

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Eventually, Rick and Summer fell into a successful routine. Most nights Rick would stay in the garage and work until about 3:00am. Some nights she didn’t show, but more often she did. He would work on something at his desk while she tip toed behind him. She would hug him softly, touching his shoulders and arms from behind. They had a few different places they liked to go together. Sometimes if it was a rainy night or if there were less people in the house, they would opt for the spaceship. It was a little noisy on the takeoff, so most of the time they chose dimension C-135. It was almost exactly like dimension C-137, save a few talking cats on the street. They became regulars at a dingy, pay-by-the-hour motel with cheap décor and mold in the bathroom. If Summer ever minded the room, she never made it apparent to Rick. Their alone time was also becoming a drug for her, too- one that should would do anything to keep getting her hands on.

Everything began to change when Summer and Morty met Unity.

“Summer, Morty, this is uhhh…Unity. We sort of used to, uhhh…. date.” Rick had said sheepishly on the yet to be looted mothership. Summer couldn’t help but feel a sting of jealousy as he said those words. Rick and Summer had never discussed being exclusive to each other. She honestly thought it was going without saying, but she was now realizing this wasn’t the case. She really wished they could have had the conversation before landing.

“I’ve never been any good at disappointing Rick.” Unity winked at him. Summer stomach boiled as she saw Rick glace over at her flirtatiously.

“Well now I’m going to barf… come on, Morty.” Summer had huffed.

‘ _Grandpa stealing slut’_ she bitterly thought.

Summer spent the rest of her time on the planet trying to prove to herself Unity wasn’t as powerful as she seemed. Maybe if Rick saw how she couldn’t keep control, he would be less attracted to her? It really wasn’t fair, how was Summer supposed to compete with an entire town of people to fuck?

“Grandpa, we need to go home. NOW.” Summer said firmly back with Rick and Unity.

“Ugh, fine….” He says as he shoots the green portal towards the kids, not even looking in their direction.

“SEE-ya.” He said uncaringly

“Grandpa Rick, we’re NOT going without you.”

Rick inwardly smirked. He could tell why Summer was getting so upset. She must be afraid Unity was going to absorb his mind and leave her without a fuck buddy. Typical Summer.

“Ok, I get it. You’re afraid the biiig bad hive mind is gonna steal your grandpa away.” Rick said, placing a warm hand on Summer’s shoulder. She knew the game he was trying to play, but she wasn’t having it.

“NO. I think Unity is great and you’re a horrible influence on it!” Summer said firmly as she pushed him away.

“What.” Rick growled through his teeth. She was going to talk about bad influences to _him_? After the situation Summer had created for them by coming on to him, knowing full well how he would react based on his ‘past self’? She’s going to say HE’S the bad influence? The thought made Rick even more hostile. Morty agreeing with his sister made it all the more infuriating for Rick.

Rick stood smugly watching her as Unity played the ‘buzzkill grandchildren’ news story over the television.

“I think you two are a liiiiittle outnumbered.” Rick said thickly.

“Ok! Well… what if you did it for me?” Summer said quietly. Rick looked at her through narrow eyes. Was she really going to try to play that card?

“What if you come as a favor to us?... Because you love us.” Summer said earnestly. Her hail mary in attempt to let Rick remember what she means to him. Or so she hoped.

“ _WHAT?_ Dumb…. **BYE.** ” Rick said with frustration. He knew what she was trying to do. She wasn’t going to send him on a guilt trip when he was having such a great time.

Summer stood in silence as Morty tried to defend her. But Rick was over it.

“S-Summer’s just a hyperemotional, needy little…what’s the word I’m looking for… uhhh… **HUMAN**. It runs in the family. I can t-tolerate it, but I can’t give a crap about it. _Take a hike_.” Rick spouted out coldly as he walked away.

Summer stood still and silent for a moment, wounded by his words.

“…Take care of yourself, Unity” Summer said to the woman on her left before jumping first in the portal departing for home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Summer stopped coming down to the garage at night after Rick returned from Unity. She noticed he was acting strangely anyway, so she thought maybe it was best to keep her distance for a while. Her pride wouldn’t let her be the first to break the tension between them. Not after he had called her needy and hyperemotional. Those words had cut Summer, and she didn’t want to express emotions towards Rick if she could help it again. He had made his choice.

Eight nights had passed since Rick’s return and Summer’s avoidance of him continued. It wasn’t until the ninth night that he came to see her. She was lying awake in her bed, facing the wall around 1:45 in the morning. She couldn’t sleep. She never could when she heard Rick awake and moving around in the house. But on the ninth sleepless night, Summer heard staggered footsteps coming near her door. She heard the door creak open and she didn’t need to look up to know who it was.

Attempting to move quietly within stumbles, Rick stood over her for a moment before sitting down on her bed.

“S…S-Summmerrr.” Rick slurred in a whisper. He placed a hand on her calf to shake her slightly, not realizing she was already awake.

Summer turned to face him, her face flush with different types of frustration. Her feelings were not currently cohesive.

“ _What_ , Rick? What are you doing in here?” she whispered, resting her head in her hand with a propped up elbow. She stared at Rick, noticing his swaying body. Drunk, of course. More so than usual. He was wearing only gray shorts and his white tank top. He grinned at her manically before reaching towards her to touch her face.

“Y-You’re…s-so… pretty.” Rick attempted to say, but he couldn’t steady himself and fell on his stomach face down onto the bed before he could reach her.

Summer sighed and rolled him over to his side so they were facing each other. She had to grab his shoulders and then his head so he was looking at her.

“Rick… what do you want?” Summer recoiled at her own loaded question, not sure she was ready for the answers.

Summer inhaled a quick breath as Rick grabbed her by her waist to pull her closer to him. Her face was now in his chest, his nose at the top of her head. He caressed her back slowly as he mumbled something in her hair. Even though Summer was still angry with him, she felt her body relax for the first time in over a week. She had missed his warmth, his touch, his smell. She grabbed at his shirt and buried herself deeper into him for several minutes. Summer didn’t want to speak anymore. She just wanted to enjoy the brief moment of peace between them. For the first time in a long time, Summer felt herself peacefully drift off with Rick beside her. His breath also began to slow as he closed his eyes, her warmth and her bed cradling Rick as his head spun. He pulled her up so he was on his back and she laying in the crook of his arm. He ran his fingers through her hair, holding her close.

“S-Summer… my-my… S-Summer” he slurred before blacking out.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

When you get time, try watching the Unity episode over in this perspective. You might get a kick out of it.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Rick knew that they would slip up eventually, but fuck it if it wasn’t a stupid mistake. In Rick’s drunken stupor he would later realize that he forgot to shut Summer’s door after passing out on her bed. This left them exposed for the world to see their compromising sleeping position. Morty was the first one awake that morning. He scuffed towards the bathroom slowly until he looked to his right. His heart almost stopped in his chest when he happened to glance in his sister’s room on his way to the bathroom. He stood in her doorway, silent horror on his face.

There was Rick. In Summer’s bed. _Summer’s bed_? She’s laying on top of him. _Why is she laying on top of him? Why is he holding her like that?_

Morty’s mind raced as he tried to figure out what he was looking at. He heard his father’s voice down the hallway and knew he had to make a decision. He quickly reached into Summer’s room and pulled the door closed, praying that his dad wasn’t planning on waking her up for some reason. Jerry made his way to the top of the stairs, but stopped when he saw Morty.

“Oh, hey kiddo. You’re up early! You grabbing a shower first today?” Jerry yawned. He was a little taken aback when Morty took so long to answer him, a strange emotion on his son’s face.

“You ok, Morty?” Jerry asked, moving closer to him. Morty snapped back into reality and took a quick jump away from Jerry towards the bathroom.

“Yeah-Yeah, D-Dad… just, uhh… h-had a nightmare. Still in a funk, you-you know?” Morty said quickly. He didn’t wait for Jerry to respond as he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Morty gripped the sink as he started to hyperventilate slightly. He stared at himself in the mirror a few seconds before turning on the shower. He turned the knobs quickly, full blast. He then picked up a bottle of shampoo and dropped it loudly in the shower. He then stepped heavily into the shower before beginning to scrub his brains out. He began to hum a nervous tune loudly.

With Summer’s room on the other side of the wall, he prayed that one of them would wake up.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Summer was disrupted by a loud banging on the other side of her wall. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, her brain slowly unthawing. She stiffened when she saw the slender man snoring peacefully next to her. She was contented and terrified at the same time to see him. She had never woken up with Rick before- they never stayed the entire night together. It would be too risky to try to make it back to her room in the morning without being caught. Seeing him passed out next to her and watching his chest move up and down made Summer’s face burn. Especially when she looked down to realize that he was still wearing the gray shorts from last night that left little to the… morning imagination.

She blushed as she sat up over his face, shaking his shoulders.

“Rick! _Rick_!” Summer whispered in his face. He eventually started to stir and blearily opened his eyes.

“Wha…what? S-Summer?” Rick questioned, still a little drunk from the previous night. He attempted to roll back over to continue sleeping.

“ _Rick_! You’re. In. My. ROOM!” she said whispered, emphasizing every word. Rick’s eyes suddenly widened as he slowly sat up.

“Shit.” He said under his breath, running his hands through his hair.

“You have to get OUT before someone sees!” Summer said, pushing him to his feet. He replied with a low groan and stood from the bed.

Summer cracked her door and looked in the hallway. The coast was clear. She pushed him out by the shoulders, but she turned him around in the doorway to face him.

“Rick…we need to talk.” Summer said in a hushed voice. Rick nodded as he turned again to walk away.

“Meet m-me… tonight. G-Garage.” Rick muttered before walking away. He continued to his own room and collapsed face down on his green cot, quickly falling back asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Morty had been stressed out of his mind the entire day. Rick and Summer? Together? What the hell was going on?

He paced back and forth, alone in his room. He gripped his hair as he walked, breathing strained.

“Morty! Time for dinner!” he heard his mother call from down the stairs.

“B-Be right there, Mom!” Morty yelled from his room. He took a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself and went left down the stairs.

Dinner. Maybe he could watch them during dinner? Find clues?

Morty sat down next to his dad, across from Summer. Rick walked in a few seconds later from the garage to sit down next to Morty. Beth walked in with a tray full of lasagna and placed it on the table.

“Th-this looks great, s-sweetie.” Rick said as he took some lasagna. A rare, genuine compliment reserved for his daughter only.

“Thanks dad!” Beth beamed

A few minutes passed and Morty remained quiet. For the most part, it was pretty typical conversation. When is Jerry getting a job…horse injuries…titanic… the usual. Summer wasn’t really saying much either, besides the occasional scoff in her dad’s direction. Eventually the family separated to their respectable locations away from one another. Jerry, the den. Beth, the bedroom computer. Rick, the garage. Summer, on the couch texting.

Morty was scraping off the last of his food in the trash can in the kitchen when Rick breezed by.

Rick didn’t acknowledge Morty and went to the fridge to pull out a can of soda.

“H-Hey… Rick? Can… can I, um… ask you something?” Morty said sheepishly. He avoided eye contact as Rick looked at him suspiciously. After a couple seconds of silence, Rick spoke up.

“ _What_ , Morty? Ch-Christ spit it out, we-we don’t have all day.” He grumbled as he popped open his can.

“It’s just that… umm… I was j-just wondering why you were… in, umm… Summer’s b-bed this morning…” Morty said quietly, still avoiding eye contact. Morty placed his plate in the sink and backed against the cupboards to face Rick.

Rick felt like someone had kicked the wind out of him. He gripped the can a little too hard, bending the metal and spilling a few drops of soda on the floor. Luckily, Rick was able to recover before Morty looked up at him again.

“Psssh, yeah. I-I-I don’t know what you think you-you saw, but it’s uhh… it’s n-not your business either way.” Rick said casually as he strolled past Morty. He rounded on him one more time before departing.

“A-And don’t ask me any m-more idiot, fucking _questions_ MORTY.” Rick spat coldly before leaving the kitchen.

Morty stood in the kitchen, amazed he was able to feel even more disturbed than a few hours ago.

Definitely not a settling response.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful for Morty. He went back up to his room and turned off his light around 11:30pm. He couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning over what he had seen that morning. And Rick’s answers. Something just didn’t sit right. Morty was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a pair of soft feet walking past his door down the stairs.

Rick knew that this wasn’t about to be a pleasant conversation. He waited for her for what felt like an eternity. He attempted to get as drunk as possible before talking to her, hoping to make the conversation flow easier. He was sitting at his workbench, tinkering away at a small robot, only half trying. He jumped a little hearing her voice behind him. In his drunken state he hadn’t heard her approaching.

“…Hey, Rick.” Summer said softly behind him. Her voice sounded guarded. Rick swiveled in his chair to face her.

“H-Hey, Summer. Do-do you want to uhh… get in the ship and talk?” Rick gestured lightly towards the spacecraft.

“No, that’s ok. Staying here will make this easier.” Summer said in a low voice. She crossed her arms and looked down at his feet. He stood up from his chair to lean backwards on the workbench, his hands in his pocket. She suddenly felt very small. Not because of Rick’s height, but because of how stupid she felt verbalizing how hurt she was. Rick stared at her with a blank expression as he waited for her to speak.

“So…uh… Unity, huh?” Summer whispered, looking down. She felt so ridiculous for saying it out loud. When he didn’t respond, she continued.

“Rick, it’s just… I know we never talked about it, but I had hoped that…” she trailed off, unable to finish her thought out loud.

Rick sighed gruffly as his shoulders fell. He looked at her with his arms crossed taking her in.

“Listen, Summer… I-I can’t lie to you. I don’t… I don’t _do_ the 'exclusive' thing well...” Rick said awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

He saw her face visibly fall as he said the words. A heavy tension hung between them. Summer sniffed slightly in the dim lighting of the garage. Rick Sanchez never intends to hurt people he cares about. When he tells them a lie, he sometimes honestly believes he can follow through with his promises. So far, he doesn’t have the greatest track record. And his next statement would remain in his history book as one of the worst.

“But S-Summer… I… I can t-try.” Rick said in a low voice, taking a step towards her. She uncrossed her arms and looked up at him with a grateful smile. She doesn’t need to hear him say anymore. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she leaned up to kiss him. He grabbed her waist to pull her forward, pressing her body against his. Rick could already feel the electricity start to surge in his body as her kissed her. Nine days had been far too long, even after his bat with Unity. He had been having withdrawal symptoms for Summer, and he needed her. Rick moved a hand up to her face and pulled her hair by the nape of her neck to turn her head. She cried out slightly as Rick began leaving rough kisses up and down her neck. She put her hands inside of his lab coat and up his blue shirt to scratch his skin. Rick released a low noise from his throat as she continued with her hands. He broke the kiss to spin her around to put her back against his workbench. He grabbed her legs as he lifted her up to a sitting position on the table. She straddled him as they continued their frantic work on each other, not noticing the shadow creeping up from behind.

With a large yelp from Rick, he collapsed to the floor holding his head. Summer screamed sitting on the table as she stared at her brother holding a large piece of metal. Morty was outwardly shaking and was holding the pipe-like object in his hands tightly, his knuckles white.

“ **WHAT** … in the **_FUCK_** is going on?!” Morty screamed at the top of his lungs.

Rick sat up holding his head, a little bit of blood trailing down his face. Between Summer’s screaming and Morty’s screaming, Rick knew the inevitable was about to happen.

“…I-I’m t-totally fucked.” Rick muttered as he covered his eyes with his other hand. His fears were confirmed when two more familiar figures burst through the garage door.

“ _Morty_?! Summer?!” Jerry said frantically

“Dad! What’s going on? We heard screaming!” Beth said quickly as she evaluated the garage.

Summer and Rick made eye contact before Rick dropped his head again, still sitting on the floor. He looked over to see Morty fuming with anger.

' _Yep. Totally. Fucked._ ’ He thought bitterly.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	5. Chapter 5

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

A person could feel the physical weight of the tension in the garage as the Smith family tried to piece together the situation. Beth and Jerry entered the garage to see Morty, fuming, with the pipe in his hands. Rick was on the floor holding his injured head while Summer was standing, leaning against the workbench in horror as she looked at her brother. Beth saw the bleeding and rushed over to help up her father.

She rounded on Morty, assuming he must have been the one to hit Rick.

“MORTY! What are you doing?! Why did you hit your own grandfather?!” Beth said as she pulled Rick to his feet. It wasn’t that Rick wasn’t able to get up on his own, he had just been avoiding the confrontation as long as possible. Rick quickly crossed the room to the shelf to grab the portal gun before Morty erupted.

“S-Sorry sweetie. I-I-I need to borrow my-my grandkids for a minute.” Rick said quickly, still holding his head. He pointed the portal underneath Morty’s feet as he fell in involuntarily. Rick gestured Summer with his hand and she quickly followed behind. Rick turned around to meet the gaze of open-mouthed Beth and Jerry.

“We won’t be long.” Rick said dryly. He stepped down into the portal just as it closed behind him.

 

 

Morty had fallen on his back when he landed roughly in dimension 35-C. He rubbed the back of his head and stood, a little shaky, to survey his surroundings. In front of him he saw Summer, his sister. Morty had never seen her in such a state. She was trembling all over, crossing her arms and looking at him in a strange way. Morty could tell she was fighting back tears and took a step towards her, briefly forgetting his anger at the sight of his sister.

“S-Summer…what’s… w-what’s going on?” he said weakly. “I-I-I saw you and… Rick on the… you-you were on the table...” Morty trailed off. He had an awful nausea swimming through his gut as he recalled the image. He had followed her foot steps down stairs a few minutes after her, only to open the garage door to see Rick all over her.

A rush of air next to Morty made him turn. Rick was standing a few feet away from him, looking at him cautiously. Rick wasn’t sure if Morty would try to come after him again. He wasn’t afraid of Morty of course, but he knew the little fucker could get crazy if he got going enough. Morty felt his previous anger returning as he looked at Rick, stepping towards him.

“ ** _RICK_**! What-what-what the **_HELL_** man?! Wh-what were you doing to Summer back in the garage?!” Morty shouted, taking another step towards Rick. Rick didn’t move or speak and Morty was about to try to hit him again before Summer stepped in his way. Morty stopped in his tracks as he heard Rick made a snorting noise as he pulled out his flask. He took a long drink before looking at Morty over Summer.

“Geeze, M-Morty… I th-think it’s pretty obvious what was going on. Or-or do I need to _explain_ it to you?” Ricky said sarcastically. His usual defensive tool- make Morty feel like an idiot for being shocked in the first place.

Morty absorbed what Rick said before looking blankly up at his sister.

“S…S-Summer? What’s he talking about?” Morty stuttered quietly, looking his sister in the face. Her face was morphing into several different emotions at once as she tried to compose herself. He waited to hear her say something to try to make sense of the situation, but he never would have imagined her reply.

“Morty, I…” she sighed and put her hands briefly up to her face. She looked back at him again, fresh tears down her cheeks. For the most part her voice was steady, shaking only slightly.

“Morty… I’m in love with Rick.” Summer said in a low voice. She turned her head so she wouldn’t see her brother’s face as she broke the news to him. He stood unmoving, unable to take his eyes off of his sister as she turned away in shame.

Rick stood still, but his mind was exploding. He’d finally fucked up the entire family. He started taking quick, shallow breaths as he looked at his grandkids. After a spinning wave of nausea hit him, Rick turned away from the two to stagger to the ground. He was only vaguely aware that his grandson and granddaughter began screaming at each other back and forth. Eventually Morty pushed past Summer to stand in front of Rick, still shaking with anger as he was in the garage. Rick was sitting on his bottom and resting his elbows on his knees with his head hanging. He glanced up at Morty slowly as the boy began screaming down at him.

“Rick! You-you can’t be having…a-a-a….REALTIONSHIP with your underage granddaughter! What the FUCK, m-man?!”

Rick continued to sit silently, allowing Morty to spout out everything he wanted to say.

“H-How in the _hell_ do you think m-mom and dad are going to r-react?! Th-they’re going to kick you **OUT** , Rick!”

Rick finally found his voice, raspy and strained. “M-Morty… we… I-I can’t tell Beth.” He said weakly, rubbing his still injured head. Summer began to sob a little harder at the mention of her parents. She also sat on the ground with her knees bent, unable to stand any longer. Rick looked up as he saw Summer shrink to the ground. Brushing passed his grandson, Rick stood up to move closer to her.

Morty was straining to breathe as he watched Rick pull his sister into a tight hug on their knees. She continued to cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. He stroked the back of her hair in an attempt to reassure her. He began saying sweet things to her softly to try to calm her crying.

“SShhh… S-Summer… it’s ok. Y-You’re ok. It’s going to be a-all right.” Rick said gently

Morty couldn’t understand it. In the years he had been travelling with Rick, he had never seen him speak with such care and earnest as he did when he held Summer. He watched the pair for a minute, or maybe an hour, he wasn’t sure. Eventually he saw Rick pull Summer back to wipe the tears from her eyes. Normally Rick wouldn’t be so sensitive to Summer’s emotions, but he knew they were both tasting the same bitterness. The betrayal of the family, their terrible secret. Rick looked at her sadly as she continued to crumble. Rick had hoped they could have resolved everything…differently.

“S-Summer… we-we talked about this. R-Remember?” Rick said in a low voice as he held the girl. The sentence upheaved Summer again as she lurched forward to hug him again. He continued to embrace her as she cried, clinging to him.

“I-If we got caught we-we agreed… I-I-I wouldn’t… wouldn’t go back.” Rick said as he closed his eyes and squeezed her a little firmer. He and Summer had briefly discussed the notion of backup plans if they were ever caught. The only decision Rick would agree with was him leaving the family permanently. There was no way Beth would ever forgive him for what they’d done, and Rick didn’t want to ruin Summer’s future. So young, almost 18 with so much ahead of her. He was a sick fuck for corrupting her as much and as often as he had- but he wouldn’t rip away his daughter’s daughter. Summer had suggested the thought of running away together in space, but the idea of Beth losing her dad again along with her daughter seemed too dark and evil even for Rick. Rick had a true love for Summer as a guardian that overlapped with his desire for her. He wasn’t going to mess up her life any further. She wasn’t just some girl he’d had a fling with. Summer was after all, a part of Rick.

Rick stood up rather abruptly, pushing Summer back slightly as he removed her from him. He took a step back, distancing himself from both of his grandkids. Morty stared at Rick, trying to determine what his next move would be. Summer cried out over top of his thoughts.

“P-Please, R-Rick! Don’t! …Don’t go!” Summer cried into between sobs. She looked up to catch his gaze as he looked at her with grief and regret. He reached inside his lab coat to pull out the portal gun. He sighed to himself before aiming the gun below the feet of his grandkids.

“B-Bye Morty… take c-care of Beth and S-Summer, ok? You… you already do a better job th-than me…” Rick trailed off.

Rick turned his head to shut his eyes before shooting the gun. He didn’t want to see her face. Not like this.

“I-I love you, S-Summer.” Rick pulled the trigger a half second later, a green swirl pulling Summer and Morty back to dimension C-137.

In an instant, Rick was alone. His hand shaking, he dropped the portal gun and fell to his knees. He covered his face with his hands, trying to steady his breath. He leaned over and heaved bile onto the strange alien ground. Rick’s tears were mixed with the sick watering of his eyes as he let his head hang low. He wasn’t used to _feeling_ his feelings, and it was making him ill. From one stupid decision to another, he’d lost his family.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Morty and Summer both landed with a thud on the cold garage floor. As Summer lifted herself up, she rushed past Beth and Jerry to run upstairs. Beth and Jerry looked at each other, and then down at Morty.

“Morty? What’s… what’s going on? Wh-where’s your grandpa?” Beth asked quietly. Her body tensed as she expected the worst.

Morty slowly lifted himself off the ground and looked away when he answered his mother. He didn’t want to see her face.

“I’m… I-I-I’m sorry mom, but Rick’s… not coming b-back.” Morty said with a downward inflection. Damn it Rick. He abandons Beth again and leaves Morty with her to watch her suffer. Morty hated seeing his mom cry, and a terrible gnawing of guilt began to itch through his belly. He walked past his father hugging his mother, as her tears fell quietly. Beth knew this day would come sooner or later. She always made the attempt to make every day with her dad count. You know how tough it is for a well-known horse surgeon to make breakfast for five every morning before school? But she did it for him. And now, he was gone.

About a month had passed since Rick had been gone. Morty didn’t think he’d be able to recognize the family from the outside anymore. Summer never went anywhere anymore, just staying in her room. She didn’t say much, and she often looked doubled over in pain as she continued her existence. Morty knew his sister was hurting with Rick not around. His mother wasn’t faring well either. She hadn’t made breakfast or dinner since Rick left. Jerry had attempted to make them all pizza bagel bites a couple times, but he always burned most of them. Morty often scavenged for food when he could, sometimes peeking into Rick’s secret cupboard. Morty himself was also missing Rick terribly. What he wouldn’t give for one of his rude comments skidding in his ear. Morty decided on some crackers rather than the Eyeholes and made his way back to the living room. He sat alone in the dark, the only light oozing flashes of colors through the television.

Summer laid curled in her bed, facing away from the door. She looked out the window with tired eyes, but her mind not letting her rest. She missed him. So much so that every breath she took felt like it was straining her. Each inhale and exhale chipping away at her more as she continued without him around. She would rewind images of him in her head over and over again. His voice, his hair, his scent, and the way he looked at her. She was worried she may start to forget him, so she kept the reel constantly playing in her head. Her eyes slowly started to close as sleep took her over against her will. Still in the stages of light sleep, Summer was only mildly aware when she felt a warm figure slip into the bed behind her. It turned her over to face the door. Summer’s eyes sputtered open and she inhaled sharply.

“…R-Rick!” Summer staggered. Rick shushed her by covering her mouth with a few of his fingers, not wanting her to attract any attention in the house.

“Y-Yeah, baby. It’s me.” Rick whispered, running a hand through her hair.

“You… you came back.” Summer breathed. She scanned his face quickly, drinking in the features that she missed so much.

Rick laughed under his breath as he pulled her closer. “Obviously, I-I did. I’m here, r-right S-Summer?” he tried to say in a slightly sarcastic tone. But his cold melted away as she ran a hand through his hair. Summer couldn’t believe she was touching him again, that he was there. Touching her. She pulled him aggressively into a wet, open mouth kiss. Rick hummed in response and pressed into her roughly, taking in her taste. He felt the familiar feeling of tingling electricity up his spine as his hands made their way to her soft back.

After a few minutes Rick broke the kiss to grab her under her thigh to flip her on her back. He sat up and took off his lab coat, quietly laying it down on the floor next to them. He closed the distance again, both kissing feverishly. He grinded into her, producing a hushed moan from the girl as she moved her hands under his blue shirt to remove it. Their movements hungry as they clawed each other.

Rick turned her head to run his teeth across her neck, effectively making her shiver. He pinned her arms above her head as his did so, slowly working his way down her neck to the scoop of her tank top. He momentarily freed her arms to slip the thin garment of clothing over her head to leave her top completely exposed. Rick pinned her arms again and worked painfully slow as he made his way down her body, Summer still squirming in need. Still restraining her with one hand, Rick took the other to cup her right breast and began moving his tongue over her flesh expertly.

She whined when he didn’t linger there long, but continued to kiss and bite all the way down her stomach. She cried out slightly when he left an especially strong bite on her hip bone. He leaned back up to her face to capture her mouth again, finally freeing her hands. He propped himself up with one arm while the other slipped all the way down her front. His hand continued the entire length of Summer’s body into her panties as he touched her swollen womanhood. She arched her back with a hiss as he curled a finger inside of her.

“Ahhhh…..Riiiick…” she moaned quietly. She fidgeted in pleasure underneath him as he watched. Summer’s body was screaming for more as he moved his hand little by little, driving her crazy.

“Mmmm… you-you like, that b-baby? God, you’re s-so wet for m-me…” Rick whispered, his voice dripping with lust as he slipped a second finger into her. As he continued to fuck her with his hand, Rick couldn’t ignore his own physical needs anymore. With his free hand he reached down to grab his zipper. Before he could move anymore, Summer reached up her hands to pull down his underwear. Rick’s hand in Summer was released as she sat up quickly, he still straddling her on his knees, she leaned forward to grip his huge cock and slip it in her mouth hungrily.

Rick made a low noise in his throat as he leaned his head back in pleasure. He grabbed at her hair as she continued to work up and down his length with skill. Rick couldn’t help but grind his hips forward as she began to move faster. He pulled her hair tighter as her tongue massaged him holistically, sucking him in. His entire body shuddered as she swallowed.

“F-Fuck, baby… C-Careful, you-you’re gonna…” Rick panted quietly. He pushed her by her shoulders a few seconds later to lay her flat on the bed. He needed to finish with her. Rick moved his hands up to her hips as he tore away her underwear. He fell into the natural space of her body in-between her legs as he leaned his body on top of her to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could.

Summer inhaled sharply as she felt Rick suddenly fill her, with little warning. Her breath quickened as she shifted underneath him in an attempt to adjust her body to his size. He wasn’t a size that any partner could get used to easily. He pushed all the way into her, a moan trapped in his throat as he kissed her neck. He didn’t move his body until he felt her relax around him. He sat up on his hands looking down at her.

“Ok?” he asked in a husky whisper. She nodded eagerly at him as he began to move in a slow rhythm. He took his time as he pulled almost all the way out of her slowly, then quickly slamming back in. She made a small sound every time he rammed back into her and she squirmed beneath him at his slow pace.

“R-Rick… please.” Summer pleaded, willing him to go faster. Her body was on fire and she itched for him. She wasn’t as skilled as Rick in the art of pacing a high. He didn’t want this to be over too quickly. But his attempt at pacing was quickly tossed out as Summer scratched at his torso and began to grind her hips up into him in at a faster speed, encouraging him to move. Unable to hold back any longer, Rick growled as he leaned up slightly to grab her waist on either side. He started fucking her relentlessly, his thrusts even and strong as she crumbled beneath him. She clawed at his arms as his heart pumped faster, a feeling of familiar energy crept up as he felt himself on the edge of losing it.

“R-Rick, I-I’m…” Summer panted. He could feel her rhythm begin to change into sporadic jolts as he continued to fuck her.

“Cum for me, S-Summer. Just-just like that, baby...” Rick breathed, and he quickly leaned forward to cover Summer’s mouth as she cried out, her body convulsing all around him from the inside. He outwardly moaned this time as he watched her orgasm, knowing he wasn’t far behind. He released her mouth and dug his fingers into her harder as he felt himself pushed over the edge, pouring into her. He threw his head back again and groaned as he filled her with a few final hard, quick thrusts. Electricity radiated from his skin as he came down from his high.

Rick took a few steady breaths before pulling out of her and resting on top of her, his head on her chest. She held his blue hair tight against her as they felt their pulsating bodies begin to slow. Rick rolled off of her onto his back, and secured her in the crook of his arm. The other arm lay above his head as his chest tried to slow, creating a series of sighs. Summer pulled herself up so her mouth was over Rick’s ear.

“Rick… please don’t… leave again.” Summer whispered.

Rick held her tighter in response. He turned his head to look at her.

“I-I won’t, S-Summer. I won’t… leave again.” Rick said in a low voice. He pulled her head towards his to kiss her sweetly, lingering. Rick broke the kiss to lean on the floor into his lab coat. He pulled out a small green pill and handed it to her.

“But you’ve… got to take-take this pill.” Rick said quietly. She looked at him with confusion. He let out an exasperated sigh.

“S-Summer… do you trust me?” Rick said with intensity as he looked at her. Summer blinked at him in response and took the pill from his hand. She placed it in her mouth and swallowed, resting her head back on his chest. He closed his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as he felt her body go limp with sleep.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

I’m definitely going to hell.


	6. Chapter 6

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Morty eventually retreated to his room after watching a little television around 1:00am. He slumped up the stairs and opened the door to his room. He entered and turned to shut the door behind him. As he walked towards the bed, he was startled to look up and see a familiar tall shadow sitting on his bed.

“R-R-Rick?!” Morty cried. Rick stood up quickly in front of Morty, waving his arms.

“J-Jesus Christ, Morty. You-you want to wake up the whole house?” Rick spat. He reached into his coat and grabbed his flask, sitting down on the bed again. He took a drink and patted the bed next to him, swaying slightly.

“C-Come here, M-Morty. We… you and me, we… need to have uhh… l-little chat.” Rick slurred.

Morty furrowed his brow and sat next to Rick with mixed feelings. Part of Morty was so happy to see him. Life had been stupid and boring without Rick around. Morty had a consistent sense of regret for catching Rick and Summer. He knew what they were doing was wrong, but he wished he wasn’t the one to turn their lives upside down. Rick began to speak in a strange tone, not familiar to Morty’s ears.

“M-Morty, I’m…s-sorry for everything. That-that you h-had to see. I’ve…fucked everyone up waaay too much.” He said taking another drink from his flask. Morty sat staring at him, adding up the sum of his words and body language.

“But-but, M-Morty… I can’t… I can’t leave B-Beth again.” Morty looked up at him with a hurt expression as he reflected on his mother over the past month. She hadn’t been dealing with the loss well and Morty barely saw her anymore. But Morty felt a bit of anger well up in him again at the memory of his sister.

“So-so-so what, Rick? Y-you’re just gonna to keep sleeping with my-my sister?!” Morty said quietly. Rick looked over at him with a strange expression on his face. Again, one Morty couldn’t read.

“N-No, M-Morty. It’s… over.” Rick said, taking another drink.

“A-And just how exactly is S-Summer going to take that? M-Mom and dad will know something’s up wh-when she’s crying all the time around you.” Morty said obviously.

“N-No, Morty. It won’t be like th-that. I’ve… I’ve erased her memory, Morty. She…she-she won’t remember me. Not… not like that, anyway.”

Rick was silent for a moment before pulling out a similar pill to the one Summer took, holding it in his palm towards Morty.

“If you take… if-if you swallow this, you-you’ll forget about too. I-It took me some...a-awhile t-to get the formula r-right ” Rick slurred as he swayed back and forth while sitting. Morty looked down at the pill for a few seconds before responding.

“No… n-no, I-I don’t want to forget.” Morty said quietly. Rick looked at him quizzically.

“Rick, I think I need to…r-remember wh-what you’re capable of. I-I have to protect them… r-remember?” Morty said as he avoided eye contact.

Rick replied with an amused throat noise and placed a hand on Morty’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“You’re… you’re a… a good boy, Morty. B-Better than me…” he trailed off. Rick stood up a little too quickly as he headed towards Morty’s door. He stumbled slightly before reaching the handle, Morty’s words resonating in his head.

 

_‘…I need to remember…what you’re capable of.’_

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Breakfast came the next morning and Beth dropped the entire plate of pancakes at the sight of her dad. He had walked through the doorway as if he’d never been gone, giving Jerry and the kids general hellos before Beth ran to him him.

“DAD! You… you’re back!” Beth cried, wrapping her arms around him. Rick returned her hug, holding her close as he spoke.

“I’m… I’m sorry I left again, s-sweetie. Never again.” She looked up at him with shining eyes as she tried to pull herself together.

Rick never lies on purpose.

“Well here… I’ll, I”ll go make more pancakes! Do you want eggs, dad?” she said quickly.

“S-Sure, sweetie. Eggs would b-be great.” Rick replied, sitting down next to Morty.

Rick cautiously looked up when Summer spoke up from across the table.

“Oh hey, grandpa Rick. Have you like… been gone, or something?” Summer questioned as her parents continued with breakfast in the kitchen. Rick saw Morty glance at him from the corner of his eye and responded accordingly.

“J-Jesus, Summer. Too caught up in idiot teen-angst b-bullshit to n-notice?” Rick said coldly.

Summer huffed and rolled her eyes as she continued texting on her phone. There was a quiet knock at the door and Summer sprung up to answer it. Toby Mathews stood in the doorway, arms crossed with his wavy blonde hair. His yellow jeep was sitting in the driveway.

“Hey, Summer. Are you ready?” he asked smoothly. She smiled up at him as she began to rush back to the living room.

“Yeah, Toby! Just let me grab my bag and say goodbye, ok?” she strolled back into the dining room as the rest of the family gathered in their respective chairs.

“Hey mom, Toby is giving me a ride to school so I’m going to go ahead and go now. But thanks for breakfast!”

Summer seemed in an especially perky mood and hugged her mom and dad before standing in between Rick and Morty. Rick was hunched over eating his eggs when Summer approached the two from behind.

“Don’t get into any trouble today, you two!” Summer said playful. She gave Morty a quick side hug and kissed Rick on the cheek before bolting out the door with Toby. Rick was momentarily frozen as the feeling of her lips lingered on his face. Morty noticed his grandfather’s reaction, and responded by grinding the heel of his foot onto Rick’s toe.

Rick hissed in pain as he rounded on Morty, but immediately retracted his anger as he saw the younger boys face. Rick could almost hear his thoughts as he looked at him with a warning.

_‘Don’t think about it.’_

Rick huffed as he took another bite of his eggs.

Rehab was going to be a bitch.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Whew, that’s the end, folks!

Good thing Morty is around to keep that sexy bastard away from his sister.

Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
